Secrets of Daein
by FanFicter123
Summary: As a servant in the Daein castle, you see a lot. But nothing will compare to the secrets concerning Ashnard and his queen, Amedha.
1. Meeting 1

I don't normally write in 2nd person; but I like to vary my writing styles. It's boring otherwise.

Also, I know that I'm deep in the troughs of other stories (He Smiles for Her, mainly), but this is for a contest on DeviantArt. So if by chance you're a member of the Fire Emblem Club on DA... be sure to vote on the Valintine's Day Contest.

And read the other stories; they're wicked.

Furthermore; please review. You'll make me feel all warm and fuzzy and whatnot.

* * *

A creak of the door announces the appearance of another person. You turn, eyes falling upon the slim form of a boy. His hair is messy, the calluses and blisters on his hand suggesting that he's a servant of the manual kind. For a brief moment you thank the Goddess that you're not a servant like him; servants like him _died,_often. "His Majesty orders that you bring the Queen her supper, and... her medicine." His voice is horse, as if he's far beyond his years.

You nod in understanding, not saying a word, and turn back to your work. You've been living in the Daein castle for four months now, managing to stay fairly invisible; which is good. The servants King Ashnard know well die, often. Then again, a lot of people die often here. Why'd you come again? Oh yes, your mother was ill, at least now you have some money to send her home every week. It's not bad work, your jobs tend to consist of moving things from one area of the castle to another, and bringing the Queen her meals. Recently Ashnard has been making the servants sneak something into the Queens drinks. He calls it medicine, but you have your doubts.

Not that you'd say anything; you're not _that_ loyal, especially when it would undoubtedly cost you your life. A few more seconds pass and the royal chef hands you the tray of food. You carry it just out of his sight before taking a vial out of your pocket and pouring its contents into the drink. The liquid turns a dark black in color before fading away. There's no sign of the tampering you've just done.

You don't say a word as you enter the royal chambers. The queen no longer sleeps in the same bed as the king; instead she's in a smaller, but still luxurious, bed in the corner. Her cheeks and eyes seem to cave in, giving her the impression of a skeleton. There's been a huge change in the queen since she had the miscarriage. Few know about the queen, even fewer about her pregnancy. She lives in the shadows of Ashnard; hidden from public eye. You set the plate down in front of her, then bow and turn to leave.

"Ashnard?"

You stop and turn just as Almedha opens her eyes. She seems to look right through you.

"Ashnard…?"

"No m'lady," you step forward, voice soft.

"… Where is my son?"

For a moment you're silent. "You had a miscarriage, m'lady."

"No… I want my son. My son… give me my son…" The woman is crazed; but can you blame her? There's no love in Ashnard's heart, and you know it. The baby was probably all she had left of the crumbling relationship; and now it was gone too. She was going insane; and making herself sick. There was nothing you could do for her, so you turned and left without a word. It didn't stop her from crying out. "ASHNARD! ASHNARDDD! I WANT MY SON! GIVE ME MY BOY! ASHNARD!!!


	2. Meeting 2

Yes, these are very short. But I'm uploading them all today. "Why not just upload them all together instead of as separate documents?" you may ask. It's because I'm OCD like that, I like having chapters, and... because I can.

So review, please. |3

* * *

A few days passed before you were called to give the queen her meal again. This time she was awake as you entered; looking somewhat better than a few days ago. There was a life to her eyes that had been non-existent; and her cheeks were less bony than before. All the same, she scrutinized you as you entered; and you could see why she and Ashnard had been drawn together. You set the food down and bow, once again readying to leave when she speaks. "What is he having you put in my drinks?" You freeze, unable to think of an answer. "I'm no fool, is it poison? Does he want me dead? Well you tell him that he's already taken everything away from me; so if he's going to kill me, find a faster way to do it."

There's nothing you can say that won't be considered treachery, so you remain silent. "And tell him to give me my son."

"M'lady, you had a misscarr-"

"Oh shut up. I had no miscarriage; I _heard_ my baby's cries. I know he's alive; tell Ashnard to give me my son, I won't have him used as a weapon!" Her voice was rising, it would only be so long before a guard took interest; and it was best if you didn't get involved in the queens problems.

"I'm sorry m'lady," you turn to leave.

"I did love him. Once," Almedha speaks as if she's admitting that she killed a man; her voice filled with guilt. "Or maybe I just fooled myself into thinking I did. Then I realized who he was. _Tell him I want my son_."

There's nothing you can do. A servant's hands are tied to their life; every word that leaves your mouth must be uttered with care; especially when it concerns the King or Queen. Either could have you next in line for the chopping block; and then who will send money home? It's as if she can read you mind; because Almedha sit's back, picking up a piece of bread from her plate. "Get out."

You do so gladly.


	3. Meeting 3

Chapters, chapters, lalalalala~.

You know the drill, review. I like readers TT^TT

* * *

It's unusual for you to be called in to bring the queen her meals two days in a row; but one of the maids, Joann, who would have normally brought in the food today, disappeared. There are rumors that the reason Ashnard orders the servants switch off like this is so that no one gets too close to Almedha, or Almedha to them; but it's nothing you want to get involved in. Joann on the other hand; well, you're sure you'll never see her again. She should have known better than to stick her nose into royal business.

You go through the regular ritual; picking up the meal from the royal chef; slipping the medicine into the drink, and taking it to Almedha's room. However, this time, as you approach you hear voices. It's not all that unusual for the queen to have a guest; and you're about to enter the room regardless, until you recognize the second voice.

"_I want him, I want my son."_

"_I'll have Izuka take a look at you, you're seriously ill, Almedha."_

The person with the queen is defiantly Ashnard; and though his word were posed to sound caring; his voice held no compassion for the crazed woman he called his wife.

"_You keep me away from that murderer. __You think I don't know the things he's done?!"_

"_Oh don't play the victim, Almedha. __You knew before I became king; if anything you're worse than I am."_

"_Why you bastard… give me my son!"_

"_He's dead."_

"_LIES! LIAR! GIVE ME MY SON! I WANT MY SON!"_

There's a brief silence; then…

"_You're so weak. __I don't need you anymore."_

The sound of footsteps warns that Ashnard is leaving, and you quickly put a wide girth between yourself and the door so that you can make it look like you were just arriving when the king exits. The door swings open and you keep your head down. Ashnard looks you over, his eyes scrutinizing as if he's reading your mind. Of course, if that's the case, then you're as good as dead. But the king relaxes his posture, "Almedha won't be eating today."

Like a good servant, you don't argue.


	4. Meeting 4

We're getting close to the end. Or are we?

..... yeah, we are.

Review.

* * *

It was two whole weeks before you were asked to bring in Almedha's food again. You don't know whether to be relieved or not. Did Ashnard suspect that you had been listening? Was allowing you to server her majesty a sign that he trusted you; or was he testing you? It made you uneasy, your stomach queasy.

Almedha no longer looked sick, but she was still in bed from "exhaustion." By now you were beginning to have you doubts about what was really going on. Perhaps Ashnard truly was trying to poison his wife. But then, why a poison that was taking so long to kill? There were so many questions and no answers. The queen looked at you as you entered. "I know you…"

"I've worked here for many months; m'lady," you answer; setting the food in front of her.

"Yes… What was your name? No, wait, it doesn't matter. You're a servant right?"

You nod.

"Good, then I order you to listen to me."

"M'lady?" This can't be good. Earlier thoughts of Ashnard trying to test you entered your thoughts.

"I'm not beorc. I'm a laguz."

It takes all you have to keep your jaw from dropping. How could the queen say such a horrible thing about herself? She must truly be sick.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm telling the truth. I'm from Goldoa, a princess of the Dragon tribe."

"M'lady, I… I can't-"

"Let me guess," her tone is biting, "You're afraid that I'm testing you; so that I can throw you into the dungeon for being a traitor."

She was half right; but in reality it wasn't jail you feared.

"Well I'm not giving you a choice, so you'd better listen; or I'll have, you killed. Ashnard, that bastard, he's taken my son. I know, don't say it: I had a miscarriage. But I _didn't._ He has my son, he's using him because he thinks he has some sort of special power."

"M'lady… why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Ashnard is keeping me weak. I know he's been having you people sneak something into my drink. He doesn't want me to be able to fight back. I need you. I need you to go get my son from that bastard."

You shake your head, there's no way. This is treason in the highest regard.

"I told you, you don't have a choice. If you don't save my son; I'll have one of the other's 'slip up' and mention your plan to Ashnard."

Your face must have revealed how mortified you were; because Almedha chuckled. For all the bad things she spoke about Ashnard; they weren't too different. Neither was afraid of using other people without concern to the people's safety or wishes. You were caught between two ways to die. One: Refuse Almedha and have her get you killed for treason you didn't commit. Two: Do as she asked and commit treason; then get killed for it.

It didn't look too good for you.

"Well?"

You bite your lower lip in thought, "Alright, M'lady. I'll do my best." What else was there to say? This was the only way to buy yourself some time to figure out what to do.

The queen smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you… please, save my son."


	5. Meeting 5

Welcome to the end my friend. What's going to happen?... Well read it and you'll find out silly.

I'm usually more emotional and deep and stuff at the end of a story, but this one is relatively short; and I wrote it in one day. Plus I'm just uploading it now; so I can't say I've been watching you guys enjoy it over time. However; I did have a lot of fun writing this; And I hope you've enjoyed it as well. Please take a look at some of my other work, and feel free to talk to me; I really do appreciate you guys so much.

Also, feel free to throw ideas out there for Fanfics, I can't promise I'll get to them, but it's nice to know what type of things you want to read.

Lastly, as always, review. And thanks for reading.

* * *

Your feet pace the floor nervously. As far as you can see your options are limited. If you do as the queen ordered; you'll be killed. That is, considering that you manage to do it. If, like she claims, the prince really is alive; then the King is hiding him very well. If you refuse to follow the queen's orders; she'll find a way to have you killed. You could run, but there was the chance that Almedha would send soldiers to hunt you down, and that would lead them straight to your mother.

The only option that held any chance of survival seemed to be telling the King about his wife's plans; and pleading your loyalty to him. Maybe, _maybe_ then the king would take pity and spare you. Yeah, now that you thought about it, that probably wasn't the best of plans. But what else could you do?

With a deep breath you pushed open the door to the throne room and strode in confidently. "Your Majesty, I-" You freeze as your eyes soak in the sight before you. There's Ashnard and a man, you think you recall his name as Izuka; and in Ashnard's arms is a baby; no more than a few months old. The child looks at you with piercing auburn eyes and a head of black hair already growing in.

And on the child's forehead is a marking. A brand. The sign of a half-human half-subhuman.

Suddenly a sharp pain hits you in the back and rips through your upper body. You look down and see something strange; only after a few moments does your mind piece the picture together. A lance is protruding from your chest, the weapon stained red with blood. Your blood.

In a painful instant the lance rips back through your body and you fall to the ground. You can feel your own blood soaking the floor beneath you, and the sensation of the tips of your fingers and toes going cold. Your eyes are opened, but vision is blurry and black dots are beginning to obscure all that you can still manage to see.

Then there's a voice. "Get rid of the body and clean the floor." That's Ashnard, even your quickly numbing mind can tell that. A child starts to cry. "Ugh, this child is useless. What good is laguz blood if the child is born human."

"What would you like us to do with it, your majesty?"

"… Bring me a pen and paper. I have a letter to write to Goldoa."

Those are the last words you hear before everything goes black.

_**~END**_


End file.
